Wine Cellar of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
:Previous Area: Introduction :Next Area: Catacombs In the Wine Cellar, Ashley learns more about the Dark and its connection to magic and the Undead. He confronts Sydney, and learns more about his past. The tunnels to the Wine Cellar are the only approach to Leá Monde from the mainland of Valendia since the cataclysmic earthquake that isolated Leá Monde from the rest of the world. Tunnels lead under the jagged rocks that jut out between whirlpools and forceful currents. " to confront an enemy he thought was "surely dead"]] Four of eleven found Starting Weapons are found here, four in the Catacombs, one in the Sanctum, two in Western Town Center. Ashley starts with the "Fandango" Scimitar, making twelve. The Wine Cellar has the most trigger conditions of any area in the game, which means that fewer rooms are vacant when returning to them, and provides a changing variety of creatures in the rooms. Note that there are two 'Rooms of Wine'; Red and White. If there is no associated text with a trigger listed after a creature entry, it means, "is spawned by Trigger x", as in: "Ghoul (One Arm). Triggers: 2" means, "the one armed ghoul begins to be seen in this room once the condition for Trigger 2 is true" Trigger conditions are cumulative unless otherwise stated. That is to say, once Ashley has gone to Smokebarrel Stair, both bats in Entrance to Darkness can spawn if Ashley has 190 or more HP. If he has 189 or less, the second bat will not spawn. > Means "greater than". HP > 200 is a condition not satisfied by HP 200, only 201 or more. > = Means "greater than or equal to". A condition requiring 200 or greater HP would be HP > = 200. < Means "less than". HP < 200 is a condition not satisfied by HP 200, only 199 or less. < = Means "lesser than or equal to". A condition requiring 200 or greater HP would be HP > = 200. Entrance to Darkness Trigger 1: Ashley enters Smokebarrel Stair Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine Trigger 3: HP > = 190. * Bat. Triggers: 1 * Bat. Triggers: 1 and 3 * Zombie Knight (One Arm). Triggers: 2 Worker's Breakroom * Magic Circle (Save and later, Teleport). Saves here are labeled, "Breakroom". * Chest: "Tovarisch" Axe (Bronze Hand Axe + Wooden Grip), Buckler, Leather Glove, five Vera Bulbs, five Cure Bulbs * Dummy (Affinity) Trigger 1: This Dummy only spawns after Ashley fights the Commanders in Where Black Waters Ran (Undercity East). Each of its Body Locations gives a different Affinity bonus to weapons that strike it. Head gives affinity; Right Arm gives ; Left Arm gives ; Body, ; Legs, . Light Affinity can be gained from the Evil dummy in Gharmes Walk; that room can only be unlatched from the Temple of Kiltia side. Affinity was deemed too strong as there are so many Dark enemies, but weapons have a Light bonus built in. 999 HP and 99 or 100 to all resists; See Link for Stats. Always drops Cure Potion and Mana Potion. Drops Elixir of Kings (+Strength) 13/255 times Hall of Struggle Trigger 1: Ashley enters Fine Vintage Vault Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap White Wine Trigger 3: HP > = 190 * Bat * Silver Wolf. Triggers: 1 and 3. Cure Bulb 12/255 * Ghoul (One Arm). Triggers: 2 Smokebarrel Stair Trigger 1: Ashley enters Room of Cheap White Wine Trigger 2: HP > = 200 * Heal Square Trap * Zombie. Trigger 1 * Zombie Fighter. Trigger 1 and 2 Wine Guild Hall * Container. Must save the game to store items here; stored items can be retrieved from any Container in the game. * Magic Circle. Save and later, Teleport Obligatory battle: Sackheim and Goodwin. Once defeated, they do not reappear. They wear and and Sackheim has a shield, but they drop no equipment Trigger 1: Ashley enters Wine Magnate's Chambers Trigger 2: Ashley enters The Gallows Trigger 3: Ashley enters Room of Cheap White Wine * Two Bats: Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf: Spawned by Trigger 2, removed by Trigger 3 * Zombie Knight. Trigger 3 Wine Magnate's Chambers * Gust Trap Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine * Bat * Silver Wolf. Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Bulb 38/255 * Bat. Spawned by Trigger 1 * Zombie. Spawned by Trigger 2. Cure Bulb 32/255 Fine Vintage Vault :Cutscene before entering: :Two Crimson Blade soldiers are standing guard. Guildenstern enters and commands them to kill Ashley, the "agent of the VKP"; he tells them that as one of "Parliament's watchdogs", this Valendia Knights of the Peace agent is their enemy. The men run to obey, and the spell is suspended: Guildenstern's form and visage change back to Sydney's. Trigger 1: Ashley ventures to a point in the next room, Chamber of Fear Trigger 2: Ashley enters The Gallows * Crimson Blade (Aggressor Type). Removed by Trigger 1 * Crimson Blade (Beknighted Type). Removed by Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf. Spawned by Trigger 1 * Bat. Trigger 1 and 2. Cure Root 25/255 * Bat. Trigger 1 and 2. Mana Root 25/255 Chamber of Fear :Cutscene when Ashley reaches the center of the room: :Earthquake. Stones fall from the ceiling and pile high in the room on the left side Trigger 1: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine * Bat * Bat. Cure Bulb 38/255 * Silver Wolf. Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Root 25/255 * Zombie Knight (One Arm). Trigger 1 The Reckoning Room * Chest: "Seventh Heaven": Gastraph Bow + Simple Bolt, Reinforced Glove, Three Vera Root, Three Cure Root Obligatory battle (locked door). The number and type of enemies is affected by whether it is the first or subsequent entry into the room and the 'area', which may or may not mean the Wine Cellar. * First: Two Silver Wolves and a Bat The triggers here are too confusing for me to verify at this time. It reads as though there can be up to six enemies at once here, which is contradicted by anecdotal evidence, and does not even seem likely. * Silver Wolf, separate trigger: returning to the room without leaving the area (Wine Cellar?) * Zombie Knight * Zombie Knight A Laborer's Thirst Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows Trigger 2: Ashley enters Room of Cheap Red Wine *Bat * Silver Wolf. Removed by Trigger 1. Vera Root 39/255 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1. Removed by Trigger 2. Cure Root 38/255 * Zombie. Trigger 2 The Rich Drown in Wine Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows * Silver Wolf * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1. Room of Rotten Grapes :Cutscene upon entering :A pleasant grassy spot on the top of a hill shaded by a large tree, a sunny day and brilliant blue skies. Ashley looks around but can see nothing familiar; Leá Monde has disappeared. He scans the hilltop carefully, seeing first a cloth and basket laid out for a picnic, and then a young boy steps out as if from behind the tree. Everything goes black. "Papa". Ashley sees the boy, now in black and white, turn and head toward the door of the room he had been facing in Lea Monde. The boy disappears, and two bats fly in to attack. :Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows :Trigger 2: Ashley kills the Lich in Bazaar of the Bizarre in the Eastern Undercity * Heal Square Trap. Removed by Trigger 2 * Curse Trap. Spawned by Trigger 2 * Two Bats. Removed by Trigger 2 * Bat. Trigger 1. Removed by Trigger 2 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1. Removed by Trigger 2 * Zombie Knight. Trigger 2 * Zombie Fighter. Trigger 2. Spatha 16/255 Blackmarket of Wines * Magic Circle. Save, and later, Teleport. Save games are labelled, "Blackmarket" * Chest: Cure Potion, Five Cure Bulb Dummy (Human) This will only spawn once Ashley enters the next room, The Gallows. Striking it with a weapon will gain Human Class levels for that weapon, and randomly reduce levels in Beast and Undead. As the enemies in Wine Cellar and indeed Catacombs are almost exclusively Undead and Beast, and there are very few Human enemies, gaining Class levels in Human at this time is counterindicated, unless it is on a separate weapon dedicated to that task (which is recommended; Three Blades of Human+Phantom, Beast+Dragon, Undead+Evil gives the minimum number of weapons with the maximum Class gain). Affinity is much more important than how high a weapon is (its Tier), and the weapons Ashley has now combine well with higher Tier weapons, so sticking with them is just fine. 999 HP and 99 or 100 to all resists; See Link for Stats. Always drops Vera Root and Cure Root. Drops Elixir of Queens (+HP) 13/255 chance The Gallows ]] :Cutscene upon entering :The Minotaur. The Minotaur does around 40 damage per hit, and can hit Ashley on the ledge, so jump down immediately. Obligatory battle: Congratulations! screen and Stat Reel * Minotaur (Stats). Only spawns once. Arms, normal attacks. Head: Giga Rush. Armed with a "Hand of Light" Heavy Mace which never drops. Drops Chamomile Sigil, Grimoire Guerir, and Grimoire Debile 255/255 chance * Chest: Pelta Shield, Three Vera Bulb, Fifteen Yggdrasil's Tears. Removed by Trigger 1 :Cutscene upon exiting :Sydney satirizes Ashley's killing ability, claiming he is a puppet with no soul. The picnic reappears, and now Ashley is there, with his wife Tia and son Marco. Bandits attack, and kill his family. Sydney accuses Ashley of failing, of letting them die. "You killed them!" Hardin enters, with Merlose bound as his prisoner. "The City of Shade will forgive your sins, my son, and call forth a power...a power that lies within you even now. This is my game. I run, you give chase. I am the hart, and you the hunter." They all leave, and Ashley falls to his knees as power fills him. :Trigger 1: Ashley kills the Lich in Bazaar of the Bizarre in the Eastern Undercity :Trigger 2: First entry after Trigger 1 * Trigger 1. Chest: Requires Chest Key. Circle Shield + Titan Malachite, Three Cure Potion, Vera Potion Trigger 1. Obligatory battle (locked door) * Minotaur Zombie. Stats. Arms, normal attacks. Head: Giga Rush. Armed with a "Hand of Light" Heavy Mace which never drops. Rune Earrings, Elixir of Queens, Cure Bulb, 255/255 chance Trigger 2. Obligatory battle (locked door) * Minotaur Zombie. Arms, normal attacks. Head: Giga Rush. "Hand of Light" Heavy Mace 13/255. Elixir of Queens 13/255. Room of Cheap Red Wine Locked with Chamomile Sigil :'Cutscene upon entering: :Mandel lies close to death and implores Ashley to end his suffering. As he dies, Snowfly lights leave his body. Ashley turns to follow them, and Mandel rises in Undeath behind him. * Traps: Heal Panel * Mandel (Undead) Rapier + Short Hilt 255/255. Not seen after first entrance :Trigger 1: Second and subsequent entries into Room of Cheap Red Wine :Trigger 2: HP = < 179 :Trigger 3: HP > = 180 * Bat. Trigger 1. Cure Root 50/255 * Bat. Trigger 1 and 2 * Zombie Knight (One Arm). Trigger 1 and 3 Room of Cheap White Wine :Cutscene upon entering: :Undead rise, and Ashley wonders aloud whether Sydney has raised them" :Trigger 1: Second and subsequent entries into Room of Cheap White Wine :Trigger 2: HP = < 179 :Trigger 3: HP > = 180 * Zombie Fighter. Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Bulb 255/255 * Zombie (One Arm). Removed by Trigger 1. Cure Root 255/255 * Ghoul. Removed by Trigger 1. Two Cure Roots 255/255 * Bat. Trigger 1 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1 and 2. * Ghoul (One Arm). Trigger 1 and 3. Cure Bulb 25/255 The Greedy One's Den :Trigger 1: Ashley enters The Gallows (in other words, always, since Ashley cannot get past the locked door otherwise) :Trigger 2: HP = < 149 :Trigger 3: HP > = 150 :Trigger 4: Ashley enters the next room, The Hero's Winehall * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1. Cure Bulb 38/255 * Bat. Trigger 2 * Silver Wolf. Trigger 3. * Bat. Trigger 4 The Hero's Winehall Dullahan1.png| Dullahan2.png| Dullahan3.png| :'Cutscene upon entering: :Dullahan pierces the ground with magic through its blade, creating a swirling glowing magic circle Exit to Catacombs of Leá Monde * Chest: "Rusty Nail": Spear + Spiculum Pole, Braveheart, Three Cure Bulbs Obligatory battle - stats reel: * Dullahan (First Circle). Armed with "Angel Lance" Rhomphaia, which never drops. Normal attacks by Arms, Abdomen can cast "Drain Heart" spell. Disabling the Abdomen prevents the Dullahan from casting the spell. Drops Elixir of Queens, Elixir of Mages and Grimoire Lux for Spirit Surge 255/255. Not seen on the second and subsequent entries into The Hero's Winehall Weak to Piercing. Particularly weak on the Abdomen, but resistant to chains there 128/255. Still a little chain resistant on the arms 48/255, but doable. So, single attacks on Abdomen or chains on the arms. :Trigger 1: Second and subsequent entries into The Hero's Winehall :Trigger 2: Ashley enters Leá Monde Western Town Center :Trigger 3: Ashley enters Hewn from Nature * Silver Wolf. Trigger 1, Trigger 2. Cure Bulb 32/255 * Two Bats. Trigger 1, Trigger 2. Cure Root 32/255 * Hellhound. Trigger 2. Normal attacks and Fire Breath * Hellhound. Cure Bulb 32/255 * Dullahan (Second Circle). Cure Bulb 32/255 Gallery "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 1| "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 2| "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 3| Note :'''JTilton, the creator of the computer program which extracted much of the info that the community has on individual enemies and their drops, himself gave a disclaimer for the Room of Cheap Red Wine that the program interacted with the game in unexpected ways, declaring that "There's a note attached to Mandel saying he's only here before you get here". There seems to be a similar glitch in Town Center East, where its entities are identified as not spawning until Ashley enters the area before it. This would be of great importance to the area, its inhabitants, and probably even players, if Tron were real. Links __TOC__ HD Part 1-Slow, sightseeing tour of the textures in H D See Also * Locations VS Maps Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough